dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 46
March 25, 2015 Rage Power Revisions With Game Update 46, we have made improvements to Rage DPS. Rage's advanced mechanic is still based on performing Rage Combos. However, the Rage Combos will now deal more damage when performed after hitting an enemy with a Rage Combo and being put in a Savage state. See the public notes below for a specific list of changes. New Legends PvE Event – Blüdhaven The newest installment of Legends PvE is now available! Create unique teams of iconic DC Legends characters and face the toxic Chemo in the mutant wasteland of Blüdhaven! Players will be rewarded with Marks of Legend for defeating all the bosses and completing the instance – each boss will drop at least one Mark. Players will also be able to earn feat points by completing the achievements in the event itself. Look for Blüdhaven in the Legends PvE section of the Feats menu. To queue for the event, just look for Legends: Blüdhaven under the Events tab in the On Duty menu! UI *Character Create **A new helmet style called “Combat” has been added to character create as well as the style vendors in the headquarters. *The league quick menu is now sorted alphabetically. *The bases quick menu is now sorted alphabetically. *Developer Credits have been updated to reflect staff contributions on the new DLCs. *Stats will now always return to normal in the UI when zoning out of a stat clamped instance. Chat *Fixed a bug that broke chat fading. *PS3 Only - Removed the series of numbers (timestamp) preceding names in the chat window. Combat Log Tab *The "combat" tab functionality has been updated to now just show damage. *Combat chat text is now split into damage, combat, healing, power, and supercharge. You can select the different chat filters for each chat tab. *Combat log will now show environment objects information. *PC Only - You can now select the combat log write interval of 1s or 10s (default). In Settings->Gameplay->Write Combat Logs Interval. Invisible NPCs in Arena's *PS3 Only - Reduced the likelihood that Players and NPCs will appear invisible during the PvP matches. Raid Grouping *Groups can now have up to 8 players, which now eliminates the need to convert a normal group to a raid group. Alerts Blüdhaven *The world border fade has been turned off in the Blüdhaven instance. *Recreated Blüdhaven minimap so it no longer has a light blue box around it. Audio *Fixed an issue where the Rage Crash Countdown (Heartbeat) was getting killed by the Low Health Heartbeat sound. Visuals *Various "Third World" assets have received a material and texture upgrade, such as the teleporter pad. Powers Nature *Impaling Thorns' visual effects will now play from the proper hand for all weapon types. Electricity *The visual effect for Electrocute should now last until the ability ends. *Electrocute's cooldown has been decreased to 12 seconds. Light *Light Blast - Will now continue to another nearby enemy if your main target is KO'ed before the duration finishes. *Light Blast, when used in Control Role, will now properly show the red shield icon when your target is de-buffed. It will no longer erroneously show a red foot icon. Sorcery *Circle of Destruction's and Circle of Protection's cooldown has been decreased to 12 seconds. 'Rage' Power Revisions With Game Update 46, we have made improvements to Rage DPS. Rage's advanced mechanic is still based on performing Rage Combos. However, the Rage Combos will now deal more damage when performed after hitting an enemy with a Rage Combo and being put in a Savage state. Below is a list of changes: Galling Eruption *Decreased to cooldown to 12 seconds from 15 seconds Dreadful Explosion *A block breaker while the advanced mechanic is active While the Rage Combo Advanced Mechanic is active, if you have not yet unlocked Weapon Mastery, you gain an additional 5% weapon crit damage. These Rage Combos cause increased damage while in a Savage state and in Damage Role. They will also put you in a Savage state when hitting an enemy with them: *Eviscerate *Outrage's Extra Measure *Dreadful Explosion *Frenzy *Revenge Spin These abilities restore Power when performed immediately after damaging an enemy with a Rage Combo in Damage Role: *Eviscerating Chain *Galling Eruption *Outrage *Dreadful Blast *Frenzy *Plasma Retch *Revenge These abilities will extend the duration of a Savage state in order to continue using Rage Combos with a high damage output: *Channel Hate *Eviscerating Chain *Galling Eruption *Lacerate *Outrage *Rage Blast *Violence *Bloodlust *Dreadful Blast *Frenzy *Plasma Retch *Revenge *Mangle *Infuriate *Berserk Re-Targeting The following abilities will re-target a nearby enemy if the original target is KO'ed before the ability finishes: Legends *Kryptonians **Freezing Breath **Heat Vision *Arkillo **Ring Beam **Battle Roar *Atrocitus **Raging Roar *Bane **Roar *Bizarro **Heat Breath **Freeze Vision *Felix Faust **Soul Siphon *Kilowog **Battle Roar *Lex Luthor **Laser Beam *Steel **Atom Splitter *Two-Face **Bullet Storm **Bullet Barrage Player Powers *Fire **Absorb Heat **Flame Cascade *Gadgets **Fear Gas *Ice **Arctic Gust **Avalanche **Glacier Flash **Freeze Ray *Nature **Roar *Rage **Channel Hate **Plasma Retch *Sorcery **Soul Barrage **Soul Storm *Iconic **Freezing Breath **Heat Vision The following abilities will no longer end early if your target is KO'ed: Legends: *Donna Troy **Lasso Maelstrom *Harley Quinn **Hammer Spin *Sinestro **Scythe Spin *Wonder Girl **Whirlwind Lasso Amazon Fury Part I 4 Player Operation Act of Defiance *Fixed an issue where players outside of the boss fight could get hit by falling debris. *Fixed an issue where Wonder Woman would speak over herself during the Hydra cinematic. Throne of the Dead *Ares will now attack enemies highest on his hate list that stay close to him, instead of just attacking whoever is closest. *Shade Spirit Specialist **Will no longer borrow or grant health to Raid Bosses. **Is now more likely to heal those with the most need. **Now borrows percentage health rather than set amounts making her less likely to KO her allies while trying to save others. Category:Game Update